supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Battobas Majin Corps
The Battobas Majin Corps (バットバス魔人部隊, Battobasu Majin Butai) are machine/weapon-based Majin, the last series of Majin to appear. Having used Iliess' power to revive Daitanix, the Battobas Army seek to fully awaken it. Their Baruba-X container is an ale barrel and their symbol is a stylized anchor. *'Bammers' (バマース, Bamāsu, 35, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a hammer-themed and hammer-wielding Majin. He tried to build a pacemaker for Daitanix. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after getting thrashed by Giga Rhinos and again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Hiroyuki Rinzo *'Bombs' (ボンブス, Bonbusu, 36, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a bomb-themed Majin. He wields an arm cannon on his one hand. He planted bombs in various places of the town. He is killed by Giga Phoenix & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and later by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Toshiharu Sakurai. *'Gopies' (ゴビース, Gobīsu, 37) can scan and copy the Gingaman's (and the Starbeasts, when giant) weapons and attacks into exact duplications (going from Bull Black, Ginga Red, Green, Yellow, Pink, Blue, Beast Armor Shine - later Gingaioh). He fits the theme of a copier. He also seems to resemble a knight piece from a chess game. He was sent to kill the wounded Gou Taurus but failed when Bucrates overheard him and got to Gou Taurus before him and the Yartots. However, he became confused when the Gingaman performed each other's trademark attacks and/or wielded the other's weapons (Red doing Green's moves, Yellow doing Blue, Green doing Pink, Blue doing Yellow, and Pink doing Red), followed by activating Beast Armor Shine to summon the Galeo Pulsar to finish him off. Gopies is enlarged, but is eventually killed in the confusion by Giga Phoenix using Giga Rhinos' Gigantis Buster and then by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh. Voiced by Kairi Narita. *'Magdus' (マグダス, Magudasu, 38, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a magnet-themed Majin. He wields a large staff with a magnet on the end. He kidnapped children in an attempt to somehow use them to clean Daitanix's veins. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after getting thrashed by Giga Rhinos and again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Hajime Koseki. *'Bazoogas' (バズガス, Bazugasu, 39, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a bazooka-themed and bazooka-wielding Majin. He tries to enlarge a massage machine for Daitanix. He also accidentally enlarges Saya, who takes advantage of her size and threatened to crush him if he did not restore her to her proper size, which he does eventually do. He is killed by Giga Phoenix and Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Masami Iwasaki. *'Degius' (Degiusu, 40) was once a warrior of good who became corrupted and joined the ranks of the Barban. He is eventually killed being forced to give energy to revive Daitanix. When he dies, Ginga Yellow turns his sword into a monument of sorts to remember him by placing his sword on the beach to look like a cross gravestone sticking out of the sand. *'Dangs' (ダングス, Dangusu, 2, 44, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a tank-themed Majin. He was the first to attempt giving the Earth Beast the new Extreme Growth Extract. He is killed by Giga Rhinos & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and later by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Hiroshi Koike *'Chainzaws' (ヂェンゾス, Chenzosu, 45, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) is a chainsaw-themed and chainsaw-wielding Majin. He tried to use an industrial chimney to give the Earth Beast the Extreme Growth Extract. He is killed by Giga Phoenix & Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and again by the Megarangers in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Voiced by Kyōsei Tsukui. *'Zakkas' (ザッカス, Zakkasu, 46) is a crescent blade-themed Majin. He wields a crscent blade in battle. He was summoned to destroy the land of a site in which the Extreme Growth Extract was to be poured. He is killed by Super Armor Shine Gingaioh after being attacked many times by Giga Rhinos. Voiced by Akio Ōtsuka. *'Mizziles' (ミザルス, Mizarusu, 48) is a missile-themed Majin. He was summoned to shoot a missile containing the Extreme Growth Extract to the Earth Beast. He also had smaller, built-in, missile launchers in his wrists, which he used in battle. He is killed by Gingaioh, with help from Giga Phoenix. Voiced by Masayuki Omoro. Category:Squadron Monsters Category:Starbeast Squadron Gingaman